titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Senior Citizen Squad
Senior Citizen Squad About the Team Summer Springs is a Nursing Home for the Super Powered, established in the 1960s in Titan City, which houses both ex-super heroes and ex-super villains. The Senior Citizen Squad was a very occasional band of residents in the home who occasionally gathered together to fight threats, like old times. Unfortunately, age causes them the same problems as it does normal humans, including powers degrading in certain ways for some, and their competence did not match their spirit. The Squad is not really an actual team, just made of residents of the home that band together every decade or two, Fun fact- '''the Senior Citizen Squad was the special Christmas Speical game I would run each year back when I ran my 60s, 70 and 90s campaigns of Team Titan, respectively, which is why there was a team of the Squad for each of these time periods. Summer Springs till exists in the 2000s period, as Dr Fear is taken from there by Myth of the Tyrants takes him, however there has not yet been another Squad form since the 90s. '''Roster 60s Gun-Man- 'a soldier cursed to be unable to kill directly back in World War 2, who fought still with incredible skill. He lost of his skill with age, but was still able to fight, though nonlethally, with his variety of weapons. A former member of the WW2 Justice Jury. In the 70s, he was infected with Blitzkrieg nanites whilst trying to stop a Reichdroid Adaptoid attack on his own, without the rest of the Squad. As a result, he was returned to youth, as well as gifted with chameleonic abilities and a boost to his physical attributes, and joined Team Titan. Later he was further mutated by the Changing Day and became the Gunslinger. '''Laser Lady- '''gifted with the ability to fire heat beams out of her eyes, which she could also use for propulsion. Repeated use of her heat vision eventually made her go blind in old age. A former member of the WW2 Justice Jury. She eventually died of old age. '''Kronk- '''Pavel Kronskauski, a Polish scientist who after exposure to radiation was gifted with indestructability and super-strength in his youth, along with purple skin and maintaining his intellect. Unfortunately, when he entered old age, he became incredibly senile. A member of the WW2 polish super-team, the Amazing Amazingers. In the 70s, he was captured by Team Titan and kept in their base after accidentally robbing a supermarket (he decided to go shopping during a Squad 'mission', but forgot to pay.) He escaped his room in the base, hanging off the wing of the team's jet during a space invasion by Blitzkrieg, and was blasted off the wing, falling into a volcano. He returned to his youth decades later and escaped the volcano, but was unfortunately insane, and once again captured by the 1990s Team Titan. His insanity was eventually restored and he joined the team, and eventually ended up as one of the team that went to the end of time to defeat a Negative Man- possessed Battling Briton, and ended up in Universe 2. '''Smiley- '''the world's kindest old man, whose face is permanently fixed into a smile. His only power is to be super charismatic. He was in a wheelchair. ''70s- included the 60s members, except for Laser Lady, who had died of natural causes by this point, and also included... 'Size-O-Mancer- '''had the ability to grow in size, which he had unfortunately lost control with age. He had a cold on the Squad 'mission' he went on, and kept altering size randomly whenever he sneezed, largely to the team's detriments. '''Doctor Fear- '''an ex-super villain who decided to tag along with the team because he was bored. His powers had lessened with age, but he was still incredibly intimidating. He continued to remain at Summer Springs into the 2000s, past the age of 100, though was virtually a vegetable by this point, until Myth found him and made a bargain for his soul, returning him to youth and brief super-villainy, until he was accidentally killed in battle with his original foes, the 1950s Justice Jury, who had been flung forward through time. ''90s- ''at this point Doctor Fear was too old to leave his bed, and the other members are assumed to have died of natural causes, except for those returned to youth, as explained above. The entirely new roster was... '''The Justice Kite- '''originally known as the Justice Rocket, the youngest member of the WW2 Justice Jury, a junior member at the time, so came to the home after his fellow team members. He had a stroke, which impaired his speech and mental faculties, as often occurs, but also massively impaired his flight powers, hence his change of super-name, as he could only hover through the air slowly, as opposed to in his youth, when he was one of the fastest fliers on earth. '''Flame Man- '''had the power of self-combustion which didn't harm him... unfortunately he has a phobia of fire. With age, the power became less controllable, and activates upon feeling fear, and the fire becomes fiercer, the more fear he feels. '''Mr Telepathy- '''a wheelchair bound psychic he used his telepathy for perversion. Similar to Doctor Fear, he wasn't really a hero, or in this case a villain, simply a super-powered resident who tagged along with the team. As well as mind reading, Mr Telepathy could influence people to make them fall in love with other people, or even objects. He died on his mission, falling into the Artic Ocean. '''The Golden One '(jokingly referred to as the Golden Shower)- a golden-skinned cosmically powered alien with the ability to manipulate cosmic energy into energy beams, and to propel himself through the air. With old age, he contracted a form of leprosy endemic to his species (the cause of his unfortunate nickname) which caused a body part to fall off whenever he emitted a significant amount of energy (so fired an energy burst.) He died on his mission, eventually running out of body parts, and energy blasting his own head off. 'Alabama Evans- '''he claimed to be the man that a popular set of pulp action films was based on, who was never given the money for the rights. A powerless man, but stayed in Summer Springs as a former adventurer who often dealt with the supernatural. Even in old age, he was still quite skilled, specialising with his whip and pistol. He died falling into the icy Artic Ocean. '''Grandfather Winter- '''the original Siberian Tiger who lost his augmentations with age, but gained powers over the cold when he had the flu during the Changing Day. In his old age, he walked with a zimmerframe, and his cold powers were severely diminished. He dived into the Artic Ocean after Santa Von Klaus, where he presumably didn't die, but remains trapped on the icy sea bed. ''Other Summer Springs residents of note '''Mister Plant- '''a 60s resident, apparently originally a man with plant-like powers and body, who by old age had turned completely into a talking pot plant and couldn't turn back. '''Captain Indestructible- '''a 60s resident, who, as his name implied, was completely indestructible, something which hadn't degraded in old age like Kronk. Unfortunately, through unexplained events, he was paralysed from the neck down. '''Captain 'Cardiac'- '''a 90s resident, originally a superhero called Captain Quick. In old age, his super-speed unfortunately tended to trigger heart attacks, hence his unfortunate nickname. '''Foes '''Hoover Man- '''a super-villain he used his super-hoover to thieve, back in the day, but in old age, had modified it suck out people's brains, which he was using in Summer Springs to dispatch his old enemies. '''Doctor Cunning- '''one of the many super-powered lab experiments of Graham Stevens, a process which gave him super-intellifence and charisma, but was otherwise a normal fox, who had gathered his own army of minions with super-tech he designed. '''Santa Von Klaus- '''a WW2 Nazi super-soldier who admired Blitzkrieg, though was not directly connected to him. As well as his own super-technology and Reichdroids, he still possessed in old age an advanced physiology, as well as the ability to permeate his way through solid matter and corrode objects with his hands, powers which he used to be a Nazi Santa Claus.